Orange
This article is about the series' main character. You may be looking for The Annoying Orange. Orange (also known as the Annoying Orange) is the main character of The Annoying Orange series and in most of the Annoying Orange shorts, as well as the show's lead protagonist. He is portrayed by Dane Boedigheimer, the chief investment officer of Gagfilms. Orange has made full appearances in every episode since the start of the series on October 9, 2009, which is also his birthday. Orange has yellow teeth (although in Orange After Dentist and Totally Dental, he gets them whitened), grey eyes, and a braying laugh. Episodes are characterized by his taunting and annoying his victims-to-be with his adolescent behavior that frequently include burping, pestering, puns, and play-on-words. These actions often infuriate the other character to the point where they start yelling at him to "shut up", only to have Orange warn them of their impending catastrophe: evisceration with a chef's knife, a blender or other types of death. He has a very famous quote, which comes after someone calls him something that he thinks he isn't: "No, I'm not. I'm an orange!". Boedigheimer describes the character as a composite of people in his life, saying "everyone knows somebody like him: They don't listen, they are annoying, and at the same time they are kind of lovable". Background Orange is always depicted as an exasperating anthropomorphic orange. He is the central character in the series, though not always the main character in some episodes. Orange is disliked by just about every character who dies, because he constantly heckles them in many ways, such as spitting seeds, mistaking them for other things, and making childish noises. In the episode More Annoying Orange, another orange comes and actually annoys Orange which is in contrast to what it is originally. Not much is known about Orange's past. It is unknown why Orange gets such joy from annoying people, but one possibility is that any other orange is like that. Another possibility is that he just likes puns and jokes, and doesn't pay attention to how people are being annoyed, according to Passion Fruit. He currently stands as member of Banana Monocle, a former co-announcer for The Hungry Games and Fruitbowl XIVL, current lead member of the Lords of Fruitbush, former lead singer and member of Puns n' Roses, former monarch of the Land of the Yellow Oranges, Jigsaw's former apprentice, a special guest on VidCon, an employee at Daneco, a former CEO, a former patient of Dr. Bananas', a formerly possessed supervillain, a secret agent along with Passion Fruit, a future wife of Passion Fruit's and father of a younger orange, a former apprentice of Sherleek Holmes', a detective (in Dr. Strange Plum, The Further Adventures of Sherleek Holmes and Cereal Killer), a former member of the Fruit-Tang Clan, a tribute in Hungry Fruit Games, the current spokesman for the gameshow Foodsplosion, a competitor in a kart and goat race, one of Midget Apple's partners in his detective career, a former student at FVMS and the current owner of the Orangecraft server. Personality Orange is annoying, optimistic, dim-witted, usually cheerful, and witty he also loves to crack annoying puns. He almost always blunders things for their color. For example, Orange thought Tomato was Apple because they were both of a red color, and he thought Pumpkin was an orange because he was of an orange color. Although in Previously On, Passion said Orange was colorblind. In reality, Orange is very kind and innocent at heart, because if he really likes somebody, he will try to think of something that will make them like him a little bit. As revealed in More Annoying Orange, Orange is actually considered very mild for his species, and he is considered the most annoying thing that most of the characters have ever met because they probably have never met an orange before. He probably just tells puns to make him feel better, as he has seen a lot of people get minced up, and gets upset when one of his best friends is knifed. His act of being dim-witted helps him get out of bad situations, as shown in Annoying Orange Saw. If he gets extremely offended or hates somebody, he will be purposely annoying. When he sees someone get killed (usually by evisceration from Knife), he will usually watch in horror and sometimes scream, but if the person is someone he loathes, he will laugh at their disbursement. Sometimes it happens that Orange demonstrates his few learning by mistaking a fruit for another and continuing to say that a fruit is another like it happened to Pumpkin (Orange thought it was another tremendous orange). Orange's innocent and playful antics have garnered him both a lot of friends and rivals. Biography Orange was put onto the counter sometime before the series, and had been annoying Apple for some time before the first episode was recorded. He has met oodles of fruits and vegetables, and usually infuriates them, and some survive (much to their horror). He is best friends with Pear, who usually doesn't want to admit it. Later in the series, he meets Passion Fruit, who he has some feelings for. Passion thinks of him as a friend most of the time, however, she also has great feelings for him. Orange had also met Grapefruit, who immediately was hostile towrds him do to his offensive and childlike remarks (an example being Orange mistaking Grapefruit for a "chubby orange"). Grapefruit was annoyed by Orange until he was knifed (like many other characters in the series). The same thing happened when he had met Grandpa Lemon a few months later. However, Orange was getting annoyed by him due to his hearing impairment and sleeping disorder caused by his advanced age. Orange later met Midget Apple, who was originally planned to be a joke filler for the episode Crabapple. Since then, Orange has been making fun of his size mutiple times. About a month and a half later, he met Marshmallow. He first met him while he was strapped to Jigsaw's death trap. Jigsaw wanted Orange to become his apprentice and literally annoy Marshmallow to death. However, Jigsaw's plan backfired as Orange began annoying him. Eventually, Jigsaw gave up and went to seek new occupation, and Orange ended up rescuing Marshmallow from the death trap. On the 29th day of October in 2010, Grapefruit had returned to seek revenge on Orange as the head of a creature known as Frankenfruit. However, Grapefruit's attempt failed as most of the food used to construct Frankenfruit was eaten by the Halloweenie. However, he, along with Grandpa Lemon, Gourd and Carrot, was one of the few foods to survive. When Christmas eve rolled around, Orange had seen Pear kissing who he thought was Passion Fruit. This made Orange with that he was never born. However, due to Orange being a main character in the series, it is shown in Wishful Thinking that he is a major part of a lot of people's lives. As of mid-2012, he, along with Pear, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Passion Fruit, Grapefruit and Grandpa Lemon live on a fruit cart in Daneboe's Grocery Market part-time. This created the TV series known as The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange. Orange currently lives in the kitchen along with many other foods, objects and small or miniaturized organisms. He and his friends are frequently visited by new guests of the kitchen, who usually get injured or deceased by some means. He and his friends currently have their own YouTube channels where they upload "Let's Plays" and other videos starring themselves. He is momentarily visited by recurring characters such as Liam the Leprechaun, and still visits the fruit cart at Daneboe's from time to time (at least until March 17, 2014 when it was destroyed). Babbling To make Orange's famous babbling, Orange hangs his tongue on his left side on his mouth and bites down on it. He sometimes goes on the right side. Other characters, like Marshmallow, Midget Apple, and Pear also have a tongue sound, too, but Orange is famous for his as it is annoying to almost everyone. The only character who had a more annoying tongue sound than Orange is Zoom, and when Orange drank Zoom's liquid, Orange's tongue sound began to be similar to Zoom's, much more aggravating. Trivia *In the world of Annoying Orange, Oranges are considered the most annoying fruits and Orange is actually very mild for his species.Annoying Orange 5 *In Previously On it is revealed that Orange is colorblind. * In October 2014, he turned "five" years old due to his creation date. Gallery DifferentShaped.png|Orange's different shape in Super Bowl Football. KnifedOrange.png|Orange knifed after years of procrastination. He would later be revived by Remote's rewind button. References Category:Annoying orange